chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Zander Calwin
Zander Calwin (full name Zander Kronus Calwin) is the youngest adoptive child of Jack Calwin and Tracy Calwin. He was biologically the child of Mr. and Mrs. Kronus, a young married couple who were killed in a fire caused by the manifestation and accidental outburst of Zander's first ability. Jack rescued Zander from the fire and then adopted him as his own. History When Zander was a few months old, he created a fire when he manifested his ability. This fire killed his biological parents and burnt down the family home. Jack Calwin discovered Zander at the scene, rescued him and adopted him as his own. Evolved Human Abilities Heat Absorption Zander is able to absorb heat into his body, therefore reducing temperature. He has used the ability to absorb heat and freeze objects. Zander can use the energy he absorbs to produce fire and ice, in addition to more subtle changes. To generate heat, coldness, fire or ice, Zander must firstly absorb heat into his body. When Zander first manifested the ability, he produced massive amounts of fire, setting his family home ablaze. He was capable of absorbing in the heat and fire to remove the conflagration, showing that he can also absorb the heat he produces himself. Zander is also able to create ice and freeze objects, first shown when he froze his teddy bear, and he can easily reverse the process by heating it up. The ability gives Zander natural immunity to fire and also ice, as he is able to transform himself into fire and ice, in addition to altering his body temperature. Zander's capability to create fire and ice is limited to the amount of heat he initially absorbs. Reality Contingency Zander is able to manipulate reality to some extent and see what is and is not possible. He uses his ability to alter reality, making unlikely possibilities become more possible. Zander can see what effect his manipulations will have, and can see other possibilities and outcomes to a situation before it occurs. This allows him to have limited control over reality and limited sight into the future. His control over reality is limited to only making things possible, if it can happen. For example, Zander made his teddy fall from from the shelf and into his cot but he couldn't make the teddy come to life. Zander uses the ability to even teleport, time travel and in the future, travel to alternative realities. Photon Distortion Zander is able to alter photons at his will, allowing him to change their properties. He can change the colour of photons, thus giving him the capability of altering colour altogether, and he can distort photons to change their size, meaning that he can intensify light or decrease light in a specific area. Zander can distort photons to change from being visible to physical, allowing him to create effective barriers. These barriers can be changed in size depending on the amount of light available, and can be changed in texture, becoming malleable to Zander. He can create soft barriers and indestructible barriers, however this is limited to the amount of light available. Physical Appearance Etymology The name Zander is a Slavic and Greek name, derived from his father's Greek roots. The name is short for Alexander which means "man's defender". This could show the type of man Zander will grow to be and how he can protect others using his ability to create shields. His middle name Kronus is a variation of Kronos or Cronus, who was the youngest Titan in Greek mythology. This again ties in with his father's Greek origin and has several meanings. The first is "to cut" and another is "horn". It originally was his biological family name, and has been preserved as a middle name. Calwin is his adoptive surname, and means "bald". Category:Characters